Rajingu Yami
Rajingu Yami(闇ラジング, Yami Rajingu), more commonly referred to as Raj, is a Shinigami who gained Hollow powers and was former 6th seat of the 11th Division Appearance Raj is a tall, lean man with messy black hair covering part of his eyes. His face has some slight discolorations that have been there since birth. Raj wears a black and gray sleeveless shirt and a black Haori, the custom of the members of the Black Thorn. Raj will often times discard his Haori while fighting. During his time as the 6th seat of the 11th Division, he wore the standard Shingami robe with no variations. This was an attempt to blend in the best he could. Personality Raj is a loner, never wanting to let anyone close. Watching his father die right before him scarred him. He does not talk talk much but will respond politiely when spoken to. He always uses honorifics to make people trust him more. In truth though, he does not care if anyone trusts him, he just wants to blend in. Raj loves American food as opposed to traditional Japanese food. His favorites are hamburgers and fried chicken. He is a bit careless at times and can be forgetful. Despite this however, he is a very good strategist, being able to formulate plans quickly and adjust when things go awry. History Rajingu was born Sōsuke Hiten and was raised by his father, Jokai Hiten in the 77th district of Rukongai. Jokai believed that the Gotei 13 was a supreme force and had no check on its power. In response, he formed a mercenary squad of souls who had spiritual power. They trained together for years and many not only were able to materialize Zanpakutō, but were able to attain Shikai and some even attained Bankai. After learning of the existence of such a group and their intentions, the Gotei 13 Captain-Commander ordered they be brought to justice. Three Captains were dispatched to deal with the mercenaries but with over 10 members having achieved Captain level and many others at Vice-Captain level, they did not stand a chance and the Captain of the 7th Division was killed. The 8th and 10th Division captains retreated after. Sōsuke watched the battle from his home. Not willing to take a rogue group of Shinigami, The Captain-Commander deployed every Captain, Vice-Captain and 3rd seat in order to deal with the threat. With the impending arrival of the Gotei 13, Jokai told Sōsuke that he was not allowed to participate even though he had recently gained his Zanpakutō. Sōsuke grudgingly agreed. He ran to a small cave that he had found many years ago and waited out the battle. When the Gotei 13 arrived, the battle immediately began. The mercenaries quickly gained the upper hand by releasing their Shikais and Bankais and managed to kill a four of the 3rd seats and even a Vice-Captain. However, the balance quickly turned due to the mercenaries lack of formal training. The Gotei 13 forces soon defeated and killed many of the mercenaries. Not willing to sit out any longer, Sōsuke ran to go help in the fight only to arrive just as the Captain-Commander himself sliced though Jokai. Sōsuke was frozen in terror. All of his friends and family had been slaughtered. The Captain-Commander, not knowing who he was, let him live. Sōsuke swore revenge of the Gotei 13. He planned to infiltrate their forces and destroy them. He changed his name to Rajingu Yami so they would not know who he was and joined the Academy. Plot Academy Days One weeks after the death of his father, Raj applied to and was accepted into the Shinhō academy. His personality develops there, as he begins learning the ways of the Shinigami. During the first class in which he is taught Kidō, Raj finds that he was able to use 20's level spells with no incantation. His classmates are only able to use simple spells like Hadō #1 and needed the incantation. Raj realizes his gift with Kidō and also realizes that if he were to remain undetected, he would have to pretend to be on the level of everyone else in his class even though he had trained with his father's army. Raj then commits to doing average on everything. During Zanpakutō classes, he never shows the true power of his sword and in all further Kidō classes, he pretends to struggle, calling his first day a fluke. He catches on to Shūnpo very quickly, not hiding it from others as he believed everyone would excel in something. Hakuda classes are the hardest for him, no matter how much he tries, he just cannot get a hold of using Hakuda. Zanjutsu goes a little bit better but not much. His style is called brutish and his instructors tell him there is blood lust in his swing, which worries Raj, who wonders if they figured him out. At the end of his first year, he had mastered Kidō and Shūnpo and was becoming very close to his Zanpakūto spirit, Shuurai. Though it would have been possible for him to graduate in just over a year, Raj takes his time, taking the full 6 years to graduate, he spends this time in class pretending to averagely but at nights he sneaks out and returns to that cave he had hid in during the battle. He trains with his skills and soon finds himself having no problem performing a level 60 Hadō spell without an incantation. Raj was so close to reaching his goal. He would have his revenge. Joining 11th Division After graduating the academy, everyone Raj knew was successfully under the impression that he had a melee type Zanpakutō, this combined with the blood lust of his sword got him an offer from the 11th division under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Raj joins them and though he kept to himself mostly, he enjoys himself. Everyone around him wanted to fight as much as he did. At nights, Raj continues his training and only one year after beginning his training of it, he is able to achieve Bankai. With this achievement though, his Kidō skills do not improve as much as they had been. He had hit a slump. During the days, he performed his regular duties in his division. Some of the others in the division began not liking him too much. Raj had never tried to become friends with his division and they were starting to resent that. A year and a half after joining the 11th division, Raj was promoted to sixth seat. He had most of the skills necessary to be Captain but he could not risk gaining any more attention. Sixth seat would be perfect. Blown Cover Another year had passed and Raj felt he was still not ready to execute his plan. He was strong but there was no way he could take out even Captain Commander Yamamoto, let alone the entire Gotei 13. He needed more time. However, the buffoons in his squad had grown tired of him. The 11th division was a very tight community and he just did not fit in. One day, the 4th and 7th seats of the division ambushed him. They were sick of seeing him and decided to get rid of him. They knocked him out and took him to a back alley where no one could see them. Being that they were warriors, they did not kill Raj, instead, they wanted to fight him and kill him in battle. Raj noticed his surroundings and realized that no one would be able to see him and agreed to their fight, knowing he would kill them. The fight started and Raj quickly released Shikai. Before the his two opponents had a chance to do anything, Raj sent a few quick bolts of lightning at them, throwing them off guard. He then threw one sword at each of them and latched onto their arms. Raj then released an overwhelming amount of electricity, killing them in just a few seconds. Raj quickly ran away so no one would find him at the scene of the crime. The next day, Raj was told that the Captain of the 13th Division had found the bodies of the two men he had killed and was conducting an investigation as to who did it. The locations of all Captains and Vice Captains could be accounted for during time of death so that lowered the suspects down. Captain Ukitake had also found that the men were electrocuted to death and the amount of electricity released was too great to be Kidō, meaning it had to be an electricity type Zanpakutō. Captain Commander Yamamoto ordered that all seated officers have their Zanpakutō's examined to find the culprit. Raj knew this meant trouble for him. The current seated officers all had their Zanpakutō's accounted for for the most part. He knew that he was likely the only electricity type of all the current seated officers. He needed a plan. Raj concluded that if he could simply release without calling out his release command, he could get through this. He worked all day and finally managed to do so. It was now his turn to report to Captain Ukitake. Ukitake took Raj to a chamber in the 13th division barracks. He was ordered to release and display the abilities of his sword. Raj complied and once again managed to release without a release command. He displayed the ability of his sword to open and close and the extending of the chains. He showed how the protrusions could latch around something and with a tug, tear through it. Raj believed he was in the clear until Ukitake asked to see him release with his release command and Zanpakutō name. The gig was up, there was no way around it now. Raj knew what he had to do. He began whispering to himself, Ukitake questioned what he was saying but soon found out. Raj was reciting the incantation for Six Rods of Light Prison. The Kidō bound Ukitake and Raj, knowing how powerful his opponent was, released his Bankai for the first time outside of training. He moved to the captain and released a quick jolt of lighting straight to the captain's heart, killing him in just a second. Retreat to Hueco Mundo Revenge The Wake Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While he is a bit brutish with a sword, Raj is still very skilled with one, being able to hold off even the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for a while. Flash Steps Master: Raj is very gifted with the use of Shūnpo. His skill with the technique is good enough to keep up with the fastest of opponents. Kidō Master: Raj's gift with Kidō is breathtaking. He can effortlessly use a 90's level spell without incantation and has mastered double incantation and post spell incantations. Raj has a tendency to use Kidō to enhance his Zanpakutō's ability. He is most fond of using Hiryugekizokushintenraiho and Byakurai. : Tokikikai (時機械 Time Machine) After residing in Hueco Mundo, Raj developed a unique time based Kidō named Tokikikai. The spell places a barrier around an object of the caster's choosing and restoring it to how it was at a set moment in time. Raj mainly uses it to heal himself by restoring injured body parts. Currently, Raj's limit is restoring from as far back as 1 hour ago and has not been able to use the technique more than two times in a day. ::Incantation: "Those who enter shall not leave. Those that leave are not the same. Turn back before it is too late. Head for the light. Do not let time win.". Immense Spiritual Power: Raj's spiritual power is on par with the strongest of captain's in the Gotei 13. He is able to so finely control it that it becomes unable to be sensed by others. Expert Strategist: While he can be a bit clumsy sometimes, Raj is very good at thinking on the spot and revising plans. He is known to have a strategy before doing anything. High Intellect: Raj is intelligent. He figured out how to maximize his training to master Bankai in only one year of serious training. He has memorized the battle tactics of all the current captains of the Gotei 13. Enhanced Durability: While not the most durable of fighters, Raj can take a bit of a beating and keep going. He learned to fight through the pain some time ago. Hand To Hand Combatant: Raj is only slightly familiar with the use of Hakuda. It was one discipline he was never able to master. He can hold his own using it for only a short time. Zanpakutō Shuurai(襲雷,Lightning Strike), Shuurai takes the form of an average wakizashi while sealed with an octangular guard and a yellow handle. *'Shikai': It is released with the command, "Electrify the World". It's shikai is very unique in that it is a Dual-Type Zanpakutō that can take the form of a single version of itself. A chain extends off the end of the handles and wraps around Raj's hands. The chain can extend and contract to Raj's will. The blades are two long protrusions from the guard with nothing in between, leaving a place for the electricity to gather within the blade. At the end of each chain is a switch which either lengthens or shortens the length between the two protrusions of the sword. While in the 11th divison, Raj hid the true nature of his Zanpakutō by only whispering its release command. He never used the electricity of his blades, instead depending on latching on to his enemies and pulling downwards with the blades, often severing limbs by doing so. :Shikai Special Ability':'' Shuurai stores electricity between the two protrusions of each blade. The amps reach close to 200,000, twice that of a typical lightning bolt. Raj usually uses his swords to latch onto an enemy by increasing their width to catch a body part and then decreasing them so they will stay on. Once attached, Raj electrocutes his enemy. ::'Ikazuchi Hashira'(霆柱, Lightning Pillar): By placing the hilts of the two blades together, Raj can then join the two firmly together. Once joined, Raj builds electricity in the blades and swings them in a circle, creating a large saw of electricity. The saw can be used offensively or defensively to block attacks. By changing the length between the protrusions, the saw can grow or shrink in size. ::'Rakurai'(落雷, Lightning Bolt): Raj releases the elctricity stored within it's blades in a quick blast. The speed of the attack is phenomenal, striking over five times as fast as the speed of sound. *'Bankai:'''Shiykousenkou Shuurai(死去閃光襲雷 Death Flash Lightning Strike): Transforms Shuurai into a pair of arm and leg gauntlets. The arm gauntlets can open to varying degrees to release more electricity. The leg gauntlets can open like the arm's in the front and in back they can simply open and shut. They are silver in color :'''''Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Raj's control over electricity grows. By opening any of the gauntlets, he can send out just enough electricity at a constant rate to create a sword of pure electricity. The length of the sword can vary however the shorter the sword is, the more damaging it becomes. The amps released can climb upwards of 1,000,000. His Bankai also allows for several new techniques. :: Kōsoku(光速 Light Speed): By opening the backs of his leg gauntlets, Raj can propel himself forward at near light speeds, significantly faster than even the fastest of Shūnpo. Combined with an electric sword, this attack can mean instant death if performed right. The attack is limited in that it can only propel Raj in a straight line. Turning during the technique is very difficult. :: Kitama(気弾 Heart Shot): By combining Kōsoku with his mastery of electricity, Raj can move to an opponent before they have a chance to react a deliver a devastating jolt of electricity straight to the opponent's heart, shutting it off. ::Raikouboufuuu(雷光暴風雨 Lightning Storm): The Bankai version of Rakurai, this technique releases giant amounts of electricity from the arms and legs that can completely overwhelm several opponents, let alone one. ::Shiykousenkou(死去閃光 Death Flash): The technique for which his Bankai is named, it is a simple technique that allow's Raj to re-excite all the electricity still in the air. As all of his electric attacks leave a charge in the air after they dissipate, Raj can re-excite all of that creating an attack of electricity that can come from anywhere. The technique can be localized to a small area or can include all the electricity in the surrounding area. Once excited, the electricity will quickly dispose of any opponent caught in it. Resurrección:Ladrón del relámpago(雷光 賊,Spanish and Japanese for Lightning Thief): Releasing causes a jet of yellow light to shoot up from the ground towards the sky, covering Raj in the process. Once cleared, Raj takes the form of a large hulking beast with extraordinarily large muscles. His clothes become ragged and several white tubes jut out of his back. His Hollow mask remains on his face. : ''Resurrección Special Ability:'' Raj's Resurrección allows him to drain the electricity out of his opponent's body. By taking the natural electricity that a person's body creates through mitochondrial and brain processes, Raj can shut his opponent's body down. The electricity is stored in the tubes on his back. As the draining process continues, the person being drained will have a harder and harder time doing anything at all. If Raj manages to completely drain a person, they will die. The difficulty in this though is that Raj must remain stationary during this technique. The electricity flowing out of the opponent's body is directed at a single spot and moving would disrupt the attack. ::Tormenta del infierno (地獄暴風雨 Hell Storm): Raj takes all the electricity that he has stored in the tubes on his back and releases it all at once onto a wide area. The amps of the attack can reach nearly 3,000,000 if fully charged, causing instant death for any of those unlucky enough to get caught in it. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head. *'Power Augmentation': While wearing his mask, Raj's own abilities are enhanced. :Enhanced Strength: With the mask on, Raj's strength is enhanced to the point where a single punch from him is enough to blow a hole through a Gillian. :Enhanced Speed: His already great speed is further enhanced by putting on his mask, making him so fast that he appears to teleport as he moves. Trivia Behind The Scenes Raj's aesthetic qualities are based around Hisagi and Kensei. It was purely by accident that I combined the two even though they have a connection. I started with Hisagi and when I was picturing Raj's Ressurection, all I could think of was Kensei's Hollow form and it just fit. Im new to this whole fan fiction thing so if I am doing anything wrong please tell me.